ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Operation: Doomsday (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = Bloodsport (2019) | nextevent = Territorial Invasion (2019) | lastevent2 = EAW Operation: Doomsday (2018) | nextevent2 = EAW Operation: Doomsday (2020) }} Operation: Doomsday (2019) was a free-per-view (FPV) event and EAW Network event promoted by EAW for their Dynasty brand. The event took place on August 17, 2019, at the in , . It is the second event in the Operation: Doomsday chronology. Production Background Storylines On the season premiere of Dynasty, Lethal Consequences comes out and claims that it's not going to be another season with him in limbo. He claims that he had his World Championship stolen from him at Grand Rampage thanks to Impact. At Fighting Spirit, LC got a victory over Impact. Technically, he has a win over the World Heavyweight Champion. Dynasty General Manager Starr Stan claims that LC needs to earn his championship match against Impact. On the same show and after Impact's match with Jack Ripley, LC rushes to the timekeeper's area and takes the World Heavyweight Championship away from him. On the July 19 episode of Dynasty, Impact accepts LC's challenge for his title. However, Impact adds a stipulation to their match. If LC fails to win the title, he will not be allowed to have any more opportunities at the title as long as Impact is champion. At Pain for Pride 12, Serena Bennett defeated Sienna Jade to become the inaugural Universal Women's Champion. The celebration was short-lived as Kassidy Heart clocked Bennett from behind and cashed in the Iconic Cup and become Universal Women's World Champion. At the EAW Draft, Bennett vows that Heart's title reign will be a short one and that she will have no one to blame, but herself. On the season premiere of Dynasty, Bennett came to the ring again and talked about Heart still finding a way to make herself the victim. Bennett wants nothing more than to push all of the incidents in Heart's life to the side. She announces that at Operation: Doomsday, Bennett will get her rematch as she takes on Heart for the title. On the season premiere of Dynasty, National Elite Champion Jack Ripley gets interviewed backstage by Michael Belfort. Jake Smith, along with Drake King, interrupts Ripley who has been waiting for an opportunity to get some gold around his waist. On the July 12 episode of Dynasty, Ripley teamed with Lethal Consequences to take on Impact and Smith. Ripley almost got the victory for his team, but LC pushed Ripley out of the ring to secure the win. After the match, Ripley connected with the Ripple Effect on Smith. On the July 19 episode of Dynasty, Ripley cuts a promo on Smith. He states that Smith is nothing more than a joke an undeserving of a shot at his title. However, Ripley does not have any issues with defending his championship. In a way, that confirms another match for Operation: Doomsday. On the season premiere of Dynasty, former Interwire Champion Drake King clashed with Cage. As a result, Cage captured the victory, but it was the beginning of King's problems with him. After tricking Cage in a sign of sportsmanship, King slapped Cage before leaving the ring. On the July 2 episode of Dynasty, King provided a distraction for Darkane as he picked up the victory. After, King slapped Cage and left the ring. On the July 19 episode of Dynasty, Vic Venom confronted Darcy May Morgan and Remi Skyfire about his missing cell phone. Later, he confronted Starr Stan about his special surprise. Venom asks Starr about if he has seen a janitor, who could have been responsible for stealing his phone and wallet. Starr states that the janitor is Venom's special surprise --SOSA Henderson. Henderson confirms that he stole Venom's phone and wallet. The reason he returned was because Venom believed that he was ready for the big dogs. Henderson throws Venom's belongings to the crowd and makes his way into the crowd. Venom, furious, goes after Henderson and that's the last we see of them. On the July 26 episode of Dynasty, Venom faced Cage one-on-one as Venom managed to pin the former World Champion. After the match, Venom gets hit in the back of the head with a steel chair before King turns attention towards Cage. Venom retaliates and connects with The Legacy on King's chair. Venom states that he has made it his business. On the same show, Darkane managed to attack Henderson with a shovel to put him on the shelf. On August 2 of Dynasty, Starr Stan stated that both King versus Cage and Venom versus Henderson are canceled. Later in the show, Jake Smith interfered in Venom's match against National Elite Champion Jack Ripley. King attacked Venom as chaos erupted in the ring. Starr Stan came out and announced that Venom and King would face each other in a Street Fight at Operation: Doomsday. On the season premiere of Dynasty, Osamu Arcichida clashed with Fatal Destiny's Miho Li. The match resulted in Archichida getting the victory. After the match, Celes Dumont attacked Arcichida. Dumont extended the invitation for Arcichida to join Fatal Destiny, but Arcichida denied the request. Later in the night, Arcichida distracted Dumont in her match against Jake Smith. Smith gets the victory in the end. On the July 12 episode of Dynasty, Remi Skyfire, Darcy May Morgan, and Vic Venom teamed up to defeat Fatal Destiny. In the process, Dumont sustained a concussion. On the July 19 episode of Dynasty, Morgan and Skyfire had a backstage segment with Fatal Destiny. The two women made fun of the situation with Dumont and the rest of Fatal Destiny. Skyfire claimed that Dumont of faking her concussion. On the same show, Arcichida took on Li again. Dumont caused a disqualification when she hit Arcichida with the steel chair, leaving him beaten. On the July 26 episode of Dynasty, Arcichida faced Karina-Ann. Once again, Dumont attacked him with a steel chair. Arcichida manages to fight back and hit Dumont on the head with a steel chair as well. On the August 2 episode of Dynasty, Skyfire and Morgan had a backstage segment. Morgan stated that they should keep their partnership going. On the August 9 episode of Dynasty, Dumont announced that Fatal Destiny would take on Arcichida and Valkyre (Skyfire and Morgan) at Operation: Doomsday. Fatal Destiny vowed that they would not allow Valkyre and Arcichida to get away with disrespecting them. On the July 19 episode of Dynasty, TLA brought out the Poon Palace. He mentions that he has a special guest, which happens to be Darkane. Instantly, TLA begins to poke fun of Darkane by wearing mascara and playing 30 Seconds to Mars. When Darkane gets to the ring, TLA brings up a gun and cutting jokes. TLA brings up that Darkane was talking smack about him when he got fired, but TLA wants to put all of that in the past. He brings out Michelle McGillislutty, dressed like Darkane as a peace offering. Darkane ends up attacking McGillislutty, leaving TLA in shock. On the July 26 episode of Dynasty, Darkane is in the ring as he states that he responded to TLA's jokes about him with jokes of his own. The reason Darkane did that was a warning to TLA. A warning of what Darkane is going to do at Operation: Doomsday. Darkane vows to burn him, the Poon Palace and everything in it. In the same episode, TLA and Darkane get themselves in a brawl after TLA's match with SOSA Henderson. On the season premiere of Dynasty, El Landerson goes to Starr Stan backstage and asks why he didn't get a match. Starr thought it would have been better to give him a match next week, but Landerson does that like that. Provençal walks in and wants a match to take his frustrations out after Woogieman kicked his children. Starr states that those two will get their match next week, but both of them would rather fight each other now. While Landerson and Provençal bicker, Ravage La Corte appears backstage as Starr doesn't believe that he has seen him anywhere before. Corte, just like Landerson and Provençal, wants a match to prove himself. On the July 12 episode of Dynasty, Landerson, Provençal and RAYBO were in a triple threat match, Landerson and Provençal pinned RAYBO, and it becomes unclear with who won the match. As the two Elitists begin to argue again, Corte goes to beat up both of them. Eventually, it's revealed to be Eric Havoc. Havoc states that he is sick with being taken as a joke and he wants to bring the rebirth to EAW. He knows what the problem is, but it's Landerson and Provençal. The biggest problem is Starr. On the July 19 episode of Dynasty, Havoc beats up Rey Brujo and Rumpke until Starr comes out and wonders why Havoc has an issue with him. On the July 26 episode of Dynasty, after weeks of bickering, Starr has put Landerson and Provençal against each other in a Winner Takes All Match. On the August 2 episode of Dynasty, Provençal manages to defeat Landerson. Havoc attacks both men and demands that Starr obeys his wishes, but Starr is not giving into him. For the next week, Starr makes Provençal versus Havoc in a Winner Takes All Part 2. On the August 9 episode of Dynasty, Provençal defeated Havoc. Havoc attacks Provençal until Starr announces that Provençal will take on Havoc and Landerson at Operation: Doomsday in a Winner Takes All Match. Matches Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:2019 Category:EAW Dynasty